The Tales of Fang Yahzu
by AuraWielder
Summary: These are the stories of Fang Yahzu the Drampa, elementary school art teacher by day but a caring, understanding yet firm Master by night. More than just Master and slaves, it's the tale of characters and their own struggles in the world of Alola.
1. The Third Slave

The Tales of Fang Yahzu

The Third Slave

* * *

The elderly, anthro Drampa looked through his book. One would think that someone would a book based off of the history of Chinese art would be incredibly dull and boring, and they'd be right… if they weren't Fang Yahzu.

Fang Yahzu. Or "Mister Yahzu" as the children called him. Everyone loved Mr. Yahzu.

To the public, Fang Yahzu is just a friendly, elderly art teacher. A great one, in fact. He is quite friendly and familiar with a number of the art students and their parents. He has their parents' trust and good faith. He's given small, but appreciated gifts to the students and teachers. Even some of the parents have baked Mr. Yahzu goods as thanks for just some small gifts and his friendly, extroverted personality. He's mended a young girl's broken heart due to the loss of a father with a personal and beautiful hand-drawn picture of her father Gallade in heaven, guarding the angels. He was simply so compassionate and thrilled to teach about the history of art. He was a Pokémon with very few enemies to the public. To the community, very few are as friendly with children and welcoming as a figure as Fang Yahzu.

Which is why many, MANY Pokémon would be shocked with his private life.

Everyone has secrets. That's no surprise. But Fang Yahzu's own secrets, and in fact, his private life in general, are secrets nobody anyone even slightly familiar with the 'Mon would ever guess. To be sure, he was still an upstanding and moral citizen, so it wasn't like he was a secret crime or drug lord.

But, well… some Pokémon… if they found out that he was actually an ultra-kinky rubber-loving Dominant with his own two (soon to be three) rubber slaves, they wouldn't let their children within a 10-mile radius of the 'Mon. Yahzu knew this well, hence why he kept this a secret. In fact, Yahzu himself didn't want children anywhere near what he did in his private life. While the Drampa was undeniable kinky, he still held fast to morals and even treated his slaves with love… albeit with perhaps a 'tougher' kind of love.

Yahzu looked at the clock. 2:55 PM. 5 more minutes until school let out. His last class for the day was already lined up at the door, with some of the younger Pokémon shifting around and hoping the clock would tick down faster. Some wanted out early to catch a movie, hang out with friends, or play a few video games.

On the other hand, Yahzu wanted out early to pick up his newest purchased slave and have… 'fun' with him.

Yahzu laughed, looking at the children. "Tell you what, class." He spoke in a deep yet calm and serene voice. "I'll let you out a few minutes early… just tell anybody who asks what class you got out of was Mr. Pitch's."

Some of the children chuckled at this. Mr. Pitch was a Mothim, and despite being 20 years old to Yahzu's 60, he was probably the least-liked teacher in the entire elementary school of Hau'oli City. Rude, a loudmouth, and a notorious strict teacher, not even the staff and the rest of the facility liked him that much. Unfortunately, his position as the only Art Theory teacher around made him a sort-of necessary evil.

But the children soon dashed out, yet quietly to make sure that they didn't arouse the suspicions of any hall monitor.

"Thanks, Mr. Yahzu."

"You're the best, teach."

"You rock, Mr. Yahzu."

Those were some of the whispers as they filed out of the room. The Drampa smiled again.

"Man, I wouldn't trade this job for anything in the world." He said quietly to himself, starting to pack up his utensils and grading papers. Soon, he would be ready for the trip to get his newest (and willing) acquisition in rubber slavery.

* * *

The auction and pick-up site was a rather secluded warehouse within the more barren areas of Hau'oli City. It was a bit of a maze to find the location, but Yahzu had been here plenty of times before. He knew exactly where he was going. Soon enough, he parked his car a slight distance away from the warehouse, as to give new shipments (or rather, new slaves) coming in a bit of room in the large trucks.

He took off his traditional red dragon-adorned Chinese Hanfu as well as his regular T-shirt and clothes, revealing a skintight red latex suit underneath all of the other clothing. Indeed, he had worn this below his other forms of clothing today, just so he could spend less time having to slip it on and look presentable to the slave trade. Unlike a number of others in the BDSM culture, his preferred color of Dom wear was red, while he had his slaves in black.

He grinned a bit, looking over his body. For a 60-year-old Drampa, he was in pretty fit condition. Finally, he walked over to the entrance of the warehouse. A Machamp there was standing in front of the door, being a guard for the trade. Yahzu was just about to pull out his Slave Owner ID when the Machamp just chuckled.

"Oh, Yahzu. I don't need an ID to know that's you. You're the only Drampa that goes anywhere CLOSE to these parts."

"As cheeky as ever, Danny." Yahzu laughed. "But you know why I'm here."

The Machamp nodded, leading him in and past several other slaves, auctioneers, and trainers. "Indeed. Your slave is ready to go. Let me tell you, he took an incredibly short amount of time to train. He really wants nothing more than to have a Master."

"Not surprising. I looked at his profile you gave me after the deal. He admitted himself willingly to the slave trade."

"That's not the surprising part. About 65% of our slaves were 100% willing and admitted themselves in at the start, so that's not unusual. What was strange was… the kind of slave he wanted to be at the very start. Full 100% permanent rubber gimp. Most… don't go for that option. Maybe… 4% of our slaves do? And that's probably a high estimate. Hell, not many willing slaves come in and sign up in a full latex gimp suit."

"I can see what you mean. But by 'permanent rubber gimp', I'm sure you mean the position of 'rubber gimp' is permanent. Not the rubber itself." Yahzu asked for some clarification. "I can't imagine the legal trouble you could get into for actually sealing someone into permanent rubber."

"That's correct." Danny nodded. "The 'permanent rubber gimps' are trained as if their rubber will never be taken off, although it actually can be taken off by the Master with a passcode." He said, handing a remote to Yahzu. "The default code is 123456. Just change it by holding the RESET button."

"Understood."

Finally, the two got to a small room in the back of the warehouse. A bit separated from the packing and unloading was a small section where the slaves that are 'Full 100% Permanent Rubber Gimps' stay. In here, the scent of rubber was ultra-thick, and maybe only… 7 Pokémon were even in this room, all covered head-to-toe in rubber.

The first one was a Floatzel, simply sleeping in the cage he had wanted. He had a deep desire to simply be treated as an animal.

The second was a Therian Landorus, sitting at attention and wagging his tail. He had a rubber puppy mask and paws attached, engrossed in his role.

The third was a Seviper, suspended in the air and wrapped tightly in a rubber cocoon.

The fourth was a Medicham, and the only female. She was meditating in the corner, focusing on unlocking her submissive aura.

The fifth was an Ursaring, wrapped in so many thick layers of latex that he couldn't even move from his sitting position.

The sixth was a Gengar, being the kind of 'rubber gimp' who was very mischievous and trying to interrupt the Medicham's meditating.

And the seventh and last was just who Fang Yahzu was looking for. A Typhlosion. The Typhlosion wasted no time getting up from his bed, which was somehow a regular bed in the middle of all of the rubber gear. He ran up to his new Master, standing at attention yet grinning widely underneath his full-body rubber suit and tinted-eyehole rubber mask. Even Yahzu could tell that this Typhlosion was more than ready to serve his Master without having to see his face and just the smile. He also had a collar locked around his neck, which Yahzu assumed was what would be unlocked with the Master's passcode.

"Now… what's your name?"

The Typhlosion responded and bowed respectfully, having been prompted. "My name is whatever you say it is, Master."

"Good. You will accept your name without protest, gimp. Your name will be Chinese because I, your Master Yahzu, and my slaves have Chinese names. Your name shall be… Huojin." Yahzu said.

"Huojin… Yes, Master Yahzu. This is my name now. I accept this name from you. Starting today, I am honored to become your slave."

"Welcome to the family, Huojin."

And with that, Yahzu zipped the mask's mouth hole shut.

* * *

"Come along now, little gimp. A few more steps. Don't trip here. My slaves will be ecstatic to meet you.~"

Master Yahzu led his latest acquisition up to his spacious home's front door. The older Drampa gave the black leather leash in his grip another tug, guiding the mon at the end of it to the doorstep as well. A large Typhlosion slave, covered from head to toe in the strictest rubber bondage gear the old kinkster had ever seen. Lucky for him he hadn't had to pay a penny of his own money for the suit itself, though the rubber gimp himself was slightly more expensive than a regular slave would be priced at. Even so, the money was all worth it.

Throwing open the door to his home, Master Yahzu led the newest addition to his family into his home.

"Kunwei! Tao! Your master is home!" The Drampa called into the house. Huojin the Typhlosion, from behind the tinted eyeholes of his rubber mask, looked around the house. It was full of Chinese cultural artifacts… and hidden in the house were trophies of a kinky nature for various fetish competitions.

"Hmm… no answer." Yahzu said before chuckling. "Oh, those two must be at it again with the gear. That basement is completely soundproofed. Why don't I show you around, Huojin?"

The Typhlosion gimp nodded as he let his Master take his leash.

Huojin looked around the sort of 'trophy room' that Yahzu took him to. He was both in awe and impressed, seeing the trophies, achievements, and special ribbons he earned. The Typhlosion figured this Drampa had been a dom for a long time.

"You want to see what I'm most proud of?" Yahzu smiled. Huojin nodded, and Yahzu didn't lead him to the ultra-large and shiny fetish trophy shown off at the end as he expected… but put a small red ribbon in his hands. It read "Consolation Prize: Thanks for participating!" It was pretty dusty, dated at 1992.

Huojin pointed towards his mouth, seemingly to request permission to speak, which the Drampa granted as he unzipped the mouth.

"Master, if I may ask… why is this your proudest achievement? It's just a consolation prize."

Yahzu chuckled. "That's from my early years, back in the early '90s. I was just starting out then, even though I was aware of my… kinks since 1981. Back then, the scene was much smaller and more… taboo than it is now. But why I'm proud of it? It represents my origins. Where I started. I didn't start out an expert in rubber and bondage in the '80s, and figuring things out and finding Pokémon with similar interests was nearly impossible pre-Internet."

Huojin nodded, interesting in hearing Yahzu's story.

Yahzu picked up something else. Opening up a drawer, he took out a photo of himself along with a Lurantis. "I'll admit it. I made mistakes. I never set out to hurt anybody, but I've tried bondage with one… particular… lover with things going too far. October 15th, 1985. That's the day I lost her…"

Huojin's eyes widened in alarm, although you couldn't tell under the hood.

"No one got hurt… physically. Emotionally, there were… some bad scars for her. We never saw each other again after that. To this day, I still regret losing Scarlet. But that's my fault. I didn't recognize the signs of her not wanting to do it and I'm the one that pressured her. I was too abrasive. Too fast. I paid the price. It took me five years to even touch anything bondage-related ever again. Never had much interested in romance after that."

A couple of tears started to form in Yahzu's eyes before he wiped them. "Sorry, got a bit off-track there. The point I was trying to make. I didn't start off perfect. I made mistakes I want to take back. But over years of experience, I learned enough to finally try and take my first slave in the '90s. But… I'll let Kunwei tell you that story. Yet at the end of it all… I'm happy where I am now."

"I'm… I'm glad to hear that, Master." Huojin said, smiling.

Yahzu chuckled. "But enough about me babbling on my own sob story, why don't I introduce you to my other slaves now?"

"Oh yes, please Master." He nodded. With that, the mouth zipper was shut again, and the elderly Drampa led the still-leashed latex gimp out of his trophy room and back to the main hall. At this point, two other Pokémon were already there, talking with one another.

The first was a Hypno. He was fixing up his tie in what looked like a latex butler suit. The other was a Garchomp, wearing only some sort of latex jockstrap.

"…And so I said, 'Miranda, trust me. You are REALLY not ready for this yet.' I mean, I just… I don't know. What if she freaks?" The Hypno said.

"Well, you have to tell her eventually. Tell her that things for you are more than just being a regular butler." The Garchomp shrugged. "But if Rachel can handle it, so can your girlfriend."

"Easy for you to say. Rachel had to work a few years at that really seedy bar downtown. You know, the one that not even Master wants us to go to? She's probably already used to weird crap like us."

"Oh, I don't know. We could be weirder. Does Collin's Mistress Shalimar bring back memories?"

The Hypno shuddered. "Don't remind me, I'm still not sure if I'm emotionally recovered from that round of sissy stuff she did with me. I will never recover from that level of humiliation."

"She stopped, didn't she?"

"Not until after 5 minutes of terror I'll never get back…" the Hypno turned to realize this voice came from his Master, not the Garchomp.

"Oh! Oh! Uh… Master! Sorry about that!" the Hypno said nervously, bowing in respect. The Garchomp was doing the same.

"Relax, boys. You can get up. Anyway, you know that I was going to pick up my newest slave today."

"Yeah. I uhh… I take it he's the 'Mon in the gimp suit next to you?" the Garchomp said, standing up.

"An astute observation. Why don't you two introduce yourselves to him? This is Huojin the Typhlosion." He said, motioning towards the rubber-clad Pokémon.

Huojin nodded underneath the suit, eager to meet his fellow slaves.

"Of course, Master Yahzu." The Hypno said. "My name is Kunwei. Well, that's my legal name now, at least. It used to be a pretty boring 'John', but I much prefer the new name. Yahzu and I met when I was trying to pickpocket him years ago, but that's a story for another day. Anyways, as you probably know, I'm one of Master Yahzu's slaves. I'm kind of the butler of the family. I got some good training at a butler school Yahzu sent me to, and now I do stuff like cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the bondage gear." He chuckled.

Huojin pointed towards his mouth again, and Yahzu once again unzipped it. "You know, let's just keep that unzipped for now. You probably have plenty of questions." Yahzu commented.

"Thank you, Master." Huojin said. "So… Master and I heard you two talking earlier. About some girls? Do you two actually have a life outside of serving Yahzu? That's… not what I expected when I signed up, I'll admit."

Yahzu smiled. "While I don't think it would be fair to talk about their girlfriends, I will say… yes. They do have a life outside of serving me. In a way, I see them as my children. This would be their 'home life' and when I'm not home, they can do whatever they want as long as they're back when I return. And if they wish to leave or go somewhere, they simply need to ask me. I'm pretty lenient, except when it comes to their 10:00 curfew."

"I still think extending it to 11:00 would be nice." The Garchomp muttered. "It's almost impossible to see late-night movies without getting it planned in advance."

Yahzu crossed his arms. "Now, slave. I think you should be a little more grateful that you even HAVE a 10:00 curfew. Your friend Danny's is 7:00, after all."

"Yeah, yeah… you're right." The Garchomp sighed. "Anyway, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name's Tao. It used to be Greg, but like Kunwei said, it's kind of a boring name. Tao has this nice Chinese spice to it, I'd like to think. And Master Yahzu… he actually won me in a card game. Although to be fair, I kinda bet myself when the chips were down and… sorta-kinda wanted to lose near the end." He blushed. "But maybe I'll give all of the details later."

"And I think they've covered everything. You have any questions, Huojin?" The Drampa asked.

"Yes. So, uh… they have a social life and everything?"

"Of course."

"So… does that mean… that I'M going to have a social life?"

"Yeah… why would you not have one?" Yahzu said, rather confused.

"Because… well, I didn't expect to have one. I don't… I just wanted to be a mindless and permanent rubber gimp and have nothing other than the love of being under a Master. I didn't think I would have to have a social life. I didn't think I'd even have to take this rubber off."

Both Kunwei and Tao gave confused looks to Huojin. He didn't want a life outside of being a slave? He wanted nothing at all?

Yahzu sighed. "I hate to burst your bubble, but I won't be treating you as just an object. Maybe you wanted that, and while I'll still definitely be indulging in your rubber and bondage fetishes, you're going to have more to your life than just kink."

Huojin tried to protest, looking back at Yahzu but avoiding eye contact. "But I'm awkward around other Pokémon. I just want to be a gimp. I… I don't want…"

"Huojin. Look at me in the eyes." Yahzu commanded. His voice was strong and firm, yet not harsh. It was rather like a stern and concerned parent instead of a bondage Master.

Huojin couldn't bring himself to disobey, looking at Yahzu in the eyes as he commanded… as hard as that was.

"Listen to me." Yahzu said. "There is far more to life than just kink. Far, FAR more. While I certainly don't look it right now, I'm actually an elementary school art teacher. Pokémon admire me. They like me. To them, I'm not some old guy into bondage. They don't know about that. To them, I'm the friendly and kind art teacher Fang Yahzu. And while Kunwei is my personal butler and slave, he has his own girlfriend. His own free will as a living Pokémon. His own life as a waiter in one of Hau'oli City's best restaurants. Tao has his own girlfriend. His own free will. His own life as a card dealer at the city's casino. And I will be absolutely damned if I just let you squander and waste your life being nothing but a slave. There will be times when I unlock your suit. There will be times when you will leave your suit. There will be times where you will socialize with others. It will be gradual at first, but you will eventually build up your own life and friends. Understood?"

Huojin had… certainly not expected this. This is the complete opposite of what he expected. And to some degree, the opposite of what he wanted. While he expected orders from a Master, he never imagined that they would involve actually interacting with others and having his own… life. He wanted his life to belong to his Master. Not himself. But Yahzu wasn't going to have any of that.

"I… have to?"

Yahzu nodded.

The gimped-up Typhlosion thought about this. Maybe… maybe Yahzu was right to some degree. While he signed on for a lifetime of rubber bondage (and that's kind of what he had solely hoped for), maybe there were other things he could enjoy outside of that. He just had a hard time thinking of anything.

Huojin stuttered. "Y-Yes, Master Yahzu."

This got a genuine smile out of Yahzu, which made Huojin feel all tingly and warm inside. It was… such a nice feeling.

"We'll start on helping you socialize in a week from now. Just teaching you a few things in socializing and taking it slow." Yahzu assured. "But for your first week, I'll just let you get accustomed. But perhaps I've held off long enough now. Now… I think we should start your initiation."

Huojin's bulge started to throb at this. "I-Initiation? W-What does this mean?"

Not only did Yahzu have a confident smirk, but so did Kunwei and Tao.

"It means that this is where the fun starts." Tao said. "But I suppose Master should explain."

"Thank you, Tao." Yahzu said to him, before facing Huojin again. "Initiation is the process I go through with every slave. I take the new slave to my bondage dungeon. I have quite the collection of fun things down there. As a first trial, you'll get your choice of what you want to use for your first session with me. Kind of like a dormitory or fraternity initiation, but without any of that nasty hazing garbage. Come with me, Huojin."

The two started to walk away, but Kunwei and Tao could still be heard. "Oh Arceus, I still have nightmares of that horrible hazing ritual that my college's Dragon-type fraternity tried to pull on me." Said Tao's voice. "Whose genius idea was it to have Pokémon survive a night in freezing cold water for like, 8 hours?!"

"We've been through this, Tao. It was 60 degrees Fahrenheit on the night of August 30th, 1988. That is not freezing."

"Says the Hypno still not 'emotionally recovered' from just freaking sissy stuff! I'm not big on it either, but a full-on panic? Really?"

"Hey, I had an anxiety attack crop up from that and you know it, Tao! I hate cross-dressing! That tends to happen when your mother forces you to cross-dress because she wanted a girl instead!"

"Yes, yes. We get it. You had a screwed-up childhood. I've heard this five times already." Tao muttered.

Yahzu sighed before chuckling a bit as he led Huojin to the basement. "Those two are like brothers from another mother, Kunwei's horrible childhood aside. They're really great when you get to know them, though."

The stairway down to the basement was a bit dark, so Yahzu and Huojin took careful steps down. At the end of the stairway, Yahzu flipped a light switch on the wall to the left of him, lighting up the whole place.

And Huojin could barely contain his excitement.

Nearly everything a rubber slave could ever want was here! Many different rubber suits, from muscle to thick to puppy! Rubber straitjackets and stockings! A bunch of different gas masks and rubber hoods! Sensory deprivation helmets! VR and temporary brainwashing helmets! Tanks of arousal gas, rubber gas, and the Drampa's potent Dragon-type musk! Bondage machines from stretchers to captive spread-eagle tables! Thick rubber beds that a slave could be strapped into, with inflatable rubber duvets on them! Paddles and vibrators! Collars from pet to posture! Gags from the small to the large! A suspension booth where a slave could be put in all sorts of positions! Even an underground chamber where a slave (fitted with a gas mask) could be lowered into a pit of liquid latex and squishing rubber walls!

"Oh… sweet… Arceus." Huojin said, in complete awe of all of the gear. Not even the training facility he went to for his rubber gimp training had all of this stuff!

Yahzu smirked. "As I said, you get first choice this time around."

"I… I only get to do one of these?"

"For now. Don't worry though, I'll combine things later on for you. But for your first time, pick something you know you'll just love.~"

As if he was a little kid in a candy store with free reign, he went dashing off, looking at everything the Drampa had to offer. At first, he was beyond excited, seeing so many rubber and bondage options… until he realized he couldn't find some options that were his favorites.

Huojin walked back to Master Yahzu, with a perplexed expression on his face. "Umm, Master Yahzu?"

"Yes?"

"This is a great selection of gear and everything… but I can't seem to find any breathplay stuff. No air-control collars, no rebreather hoods, not even any hoods without nostril holes. Maybe you just put them somewhere else and we could just…"

"Listen closely, bitch." Yahzu snarled. The sudden use of the word caught Huojin's attention (and a bit of arousal).

"I… do not do ANY breathplay stuff. At all. You won't find a single thing in here that would even just increase the difficulty of breathing." He said sternly.

Huojin was definitely disappointed by this. "But… but why not? It would be a thrilling way to start things off, and with you being one of the kinkiest Masters I've ever seen, I thought…"

Yahzu interrupted Huojin again. "Just because you're comfortable with something doesn't mean that I automatically am the same. Even the kinkiest Masters have their own limits, and you ultimately have to respect mine. In my case, I won't permit anything that can cause serious harm to one of my slaves. For the same reason, I don't have shockers."

"But that doesn't make sense. You have paddles and all of those gases. Even brainwashing machines."

"Paddles only cause a pleasurable sort of pain near the buttocks and don't carry the severe risks that e-stim and breathplay do." Yahzu said. "As for the gases, those are special mixes that have healthy amounts of oxygen inside of them. Around 21% oxygen, the same amount in the Earth's breathable atmosphere. And as for the brainwashing devices, one can't be truly 'brainwashed' if they don't want it. My slaves always enter those devices willingly, so it can't 'brainwash' them into something that they already accept. Plus, any effects wear off 15 minutes after being disconnected from the device, so it wouldn't work even if you hooked up someone unwilling, though I certainly wouldn't. But honestly, it would be more accurate to call them 're-enforcement' devices."

"Oh… I see…" Huojin sighed. "I mean, all of the other stuff is great. I just… didn't really expect one of my favorite options to be taken away."

"Huojin, I have very good reasons for disallowing breathplay. Even if you like it, you ultimately need to come to the understanding that I simply will not allow it."

Huojin looked over all of the devices again. "Well… I suppose having all of my other favorites here will make up for it." He said, a smile now forming on his face.

Yahzu laughed. "I certainly hope it does. Now come on! Take your pick!"

Huojin went back to look through the gear and machines, having trouble deciding over the many, MANY options he had to pick from.

After what seemed like an eternity of searching, he finally picked what he wanted most.

One of the temporary brainwashing devices.

He brought it to Yahzu, eagerly presenting it. "I… like the idea of becoming a mindless rubber drone, even if just temporarily."

Yahzu took the helmet, looking over the options. "Yes… temporary brainwashing into a drone? Definitely workable. Come along with me." He said, grabbing a latex straitjacket before heading into a side room, the sight of the rubber straitjacket just arousing Huojin even more.

The side room the two came into was completely padded from ceiling to floor in thick, black, and potent latex.

"Whoa…" Huojin moaned, feeling his arousal shoot up as he took it in.

"Now, let's not get too naughty just yet." Yahzu laughed, securing the latex straitjacket on. It was a very tight fit, as expected for a straitjacket. The jacket tightly squeezed his pecs and torso (already within a rubber suit) with his arms pinned to his sides forcibly. There was no struggling out of this.

With a mischievous smirk, Yahzu used his foot to shove his slave down to the ground. It was a soft landing on the thick latex, and Yahzu took the time to adjust the brainwashing helmet.

"Now… let's see here… I'll keep you in here for an hour…"

This visibly disappointed Huojin, although Yahzu had let the sentence hang.

"…an hour in real time."

 _"In real time? What's that supposed to mean?"_ Huojin thought.

"You see, helmets like these, including the VR and brainwashing helmets, can manipulate how the wearer sees time. Time is, after all, an abstract concept. I could put you in here for an hour of real time, but the helmet can manipulate how you perceive time by slowing down or speeding up your brain functions. An hour in real life could be a day in this helmet. Or a week. Or a month. Or whatever I decide to set it to, really." Yahzu smirked. This got a very happy, though respectfully silent, reaction out of Huojin.

"But let's go with this." Yahzu said, now finalizing the settings. "A rubber droning simulation with advanced technology and… a male yet dominant Kommo-o. One hour of real time. One YEAR of perceived time."

"Oh sweet Arceus! Yes, Master! Thank you so much, Master!" Huojin couldn't handle the excitement anymore and started begging. "Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Such a polite slave." Yahzu chuckled, securing and locking the helmet on. "Very well, Huojin. Enjoy yourself for the hour, or should I say… for the year."

This was the last thing Huojin heard before the outside world completely blanked out.

* * *

"…Wake up, gimp. I'm waiting for you…"

Huojin opened his eyes, no longer in the room of padded latex. The helmet had taken him to an entirely new world, one where the powers of rubbermancy ruled.

Looking around, he saw that he was still in some sort of room, enclosed in a thick and heavy rubber drone suit. So thick and heavy in fact, that he couldn't even move from where he stood, no matter how much strength he put into it. Struggling like this in thick rubber yet being completely immobile… this was already arousing him.

"I see that you've finally woken up."

The voice was deep yet powerful. Looking in front of him, Huojin saw a tall, muscular, and masculine Kommo-o.

Huojin tried to speak. "H-How did…?"

"How did you get here? Good question. One I'm all too eager to answer." The Kommo-o smirked. "You see, I found you by the side of my house, trying to break in. Of course, since the house is entirely made of sentient rubber, it quickly bound you. It's not a smart idea to try to break into the house of one of the most powerful rubbermancers in the world.~"

Huojin blushed. Had he actually done that in this simulation?

"I could turn you in… which would net you 5 years of jail-time for breaking and entering. So, I'm giving you a consolation choice that's not optional. You will stay in that suit and become my mindless rubber drone… for a full year. Plus, you'd make a great toy to show off.~"

The Typhlosion felt his bulge throb. _"A mindless rubber drone and toy?"_ he thought. _"I… I could go for that."_

"But first… you'll need a good 3 months of training before you truly lose your mind. Savor these last moments of your self-awareness, because you'll become nothing but my rubber drone and toy soon."

Kommo-o raised his hand, causing liquid rubber to rise from the ground near him. He made a circling motion before clenching his fist, telling the sentient rubber what to do.

And it obeyed.

The rubber started to surround Huojin's head, the only part of him still exposed. A perfect mold of his head began to form, outlining every highlight and shape of his head perfectly.

And finally, the mold was squeezed onto his head, fusing to his fur.

Now, there was nothing but blackness. Just a pitch black, deafening silence, and the heavy scent of rubber. Not even breathing air was coming in!

But just as quickly as it was molded, parts of the mold fell off. The nostril holes were made first from the falling off parts, allowing breathing. Holes for his ears were made, and then finally his eyes. He could hear and see the outside world again.

But even these small pieces of freedom didn't last long. Headphones were attached to the soon-to-be drone's ears, with blindfolding goggles fixing themselves onto his eyes. And for the final touch before 'training' began, the Kommo-o affixed a small mask over his nostrils, forcing him to breathe…

" _Ooh… rubber scent…"_ he moaned in his head, since the mold didn't allow his mouth to move or speak.

The headphones started to play a sound. Although there was no words or commands yet, the soft squeaking of rubber playing through the speakers was already beginning to arouse him.

This continued on for a few minutes, with him inhaling the rubber scent and hearing the soft squeaks of rubber. But soon, the volume of the squeaks started to increase. Just barely at first, as it seemed to just be SLOOOWLY turned up. But over the span of just 10 more minutes, it went from the volume of a chirping cricket to close to the volume of a jet engine. Constant squeaks and rubs of rubber played through the headphones, extremely loud yet extremely clear. Huojin only moaned more at this, his bulge growing larger.

Suddenly…

"You are a drone. You will submit to the rubbermancer and become part of the rubber drone collective." Said a gruff and powerful, yet robotic voice. It almost sounded demonic.

Huojin was a bit startled by this. _"Rubbermancer? Drone collective? That's the first time I've heard of…"_

"You WILL become a rubber drone. You WILL become part of the collective." The gruff robotic voice interrupted again, the voice still harsh.

 _"I... I don't know..."_ the drone answered, his mind unclear.

"WRONG." the gruff voice said, snarling as he was very briefly shocked. "Try again."

" _I… I will? Drone… collective…"_ he moaned as he felt his balls being squeezed tightly.

"Correct. Become part of the drone collective. Become a toy to be used for pleasure. Inhale the rubber gas that will erode your free will. Do not resist. Resistance is futile." It said again, now forcefully injecting more rubber scent into the drone's nostrils. The drone made a very loud moan at this.

" _Erode my free will? I… I want to be a drone…? I… want to join the collective."_

"You will submit. You will obey. You will obey the rubbermancer. You belong to the rubbermancer and the collective." it said again, now having the suit simulate groping at the drone's ass.

" _Yes… Yes, I will… I will become a drone. I will become part of the collective."_

"You will be assimilated into the drone control program. You will belong to the drone collective. You will join the many others that have become part of the drone collective. You want this. You need this." the suit now started a powerful vibrator at the drone's crotch.

" _Yes… Yes, Master! Please! Assimilate me! Make me a drone! Make me part of the collective! I belong to you and the collective, Master!"_

"Your Master is the rubbermancer. You will submit to him. Submit to him, and you submit to the rubber drone collective. You will join the drone control program forever."

" _Yes! Yes, I accept! Yes, I'm a drone! Yes, I'm part of the collective! Yes, I join the drone control program! Yes, I submit to my Master!"_

* * *

This continued on and on. The ball squeezing, the ass groping, the vibrations, the rubber scent... First for hours… then days… then weeks… and then 3 months. By the end, he had been completely converted to a drone. He was no longer Huojin. Just a drone. A mindless rubber drone and toy for his Master to use. His mind belonged to his Master and the drone collective now…

The Kommo-o's laugh was heard again, now taking off the headphones and blindfolding goggles.

The drone realized he was still in the thick and heavy rubber drone suit after all of this time. But now he could move. Had the suit lessened in weight?

"Drone." Kommo-o addressed the converted drone.

The drone stood to attention. "Yes, Master?"

"…We are going to have a fun 9 months with each other."

The drone moaned. "Ohh… of course, Master."

The Kommo-o led his new drone outside for the world to see, and Huojin would enjoy the simulation for another 9 months… in perceived time. Outside in the real world, Yahzu looked on at Huojin as he squirmed in happiness.

Yahzu smirked, carefully shutting the door behind him as he left. A quick snack, and he'd be right back. "45 minutes left. Enjoy them, drone.~"

* * *

 _Pokémon © Nintendo / Game Freak_

YES. This grand debut of Fang Yahzu is DONE. This is a character that had been swimming around in my head ever since I saw a sketch of 7 anthro Alola Pokémon. Specifically, Drampa the 'foxy grandpa'. It gave me the chance to set a series in Alola without having to cram Xavier and Telokey in there, and to be quite honest, I'd like to have a different perspective in Alola.

I do quite hope this was enjoyable, because you'll see plenty more of Yahzu in the future.

Also, yes. I know this is 'another kink story', but anybody who is displeased can unwatch me. I still have plenty of non-fetish content coming out (heck, Watching for Comets for my other 'kink' series had no kink in it!), but this kind of content will still be a thing from me as well.


	2. Secrets

The Tales of Fang Yahzu

Episode 2: Secrets

* * *

"That's it, bud! Come on! Feel that burn! I know your strength! You've proven it to me many times before!"

"498… 499… 500!"

A grunt of relief was exhaled, as a Buzzwole stood up, getting off the ground after finishing his current exercise regimen of pullups.

"Not bad. Next time, maybe I'll shoot for 550." He laughed, looking towards his spotter.

His spotter, an Aegislash, smirked. "Honestly, you're a Buzzwole. You could go much higher, Tadeo."

"Point taken, William."

The short conversation between the two ended as William tossed Tadeo a bottled water, the muscular Buzzwole chugging it down.

The Aegislash, known in the business world as 'William', prided himself on appearance and order as he straightened up his business suit, needing a few custom suits since he was basically a giant floating sword and shield. He had the ability to get almost any deal across. Working as a representative of Technical Machine Co., he specialized in dealing TMs out to customers, whether it be Incinerate to cook a berry in restaurants, Protect for defense-training, Hydro Pump for water Pokémon in fire departments, or a plethora of battle moves for countless trainers and gym leaders in other regions, he was never short on business. He was very good at what he did, having a 1.2 billion TMs sold through his name in his 10 years of business. Not many other sellers matched his suave sophistication, ability to price-match and compromise, and his general nice demeanor around others.

While William was something like the brains, Tadeo the Buzzwole was closer to being the brawn. Make no mistake, Tadeo is smart. He has almost incredible knowledge of the biology and anatomy of most Pokémon, impressive considering the currently 800+ known species. This allows him to perform the best he can as a personal fitness trainer. While not as high-profile as William, and brought in nowhere near as much money as him, customers who've had the Buzzwole really appreciate how good of a coach Tadeo is. His job was much simpler in comparison to William's often hectic businessman life, but he's rather happy about that.

The two were something of a duo, not just spotter and trainer. They were William and Tadeo. Businessman and fitness coach. Friend and pal.

Master and slave.

"So, before we head back to my place and get started, I just thought I'd ask how the missus is doing." Tadeo said, slowing standing up.

A bright smile lit William's face. "Oh, Teresa is doing great. She and I are still taking care of the egg. That's where most of our focus is at right now, we both want the baby to come out when it's good and ready. She even learned Dream Eater to deal with any nightmares the baby might have."

Tadeo chuckled. "That Gengar of yours is a great wife, you know? I don't think many married ladies would be OK with what you do. With me, I mean."

"That is true." William nodded. "I understand that she doesn't care much for it, and that's OK. It's not a thing for everyone. But it's a huge relief for me that I don't have to do this in secret with you and fear about her finding out. I mean… if word got out in general about the nice and classy Businessmon William the Aegislash was into this kinda thing? You know it could come out so twisted and so easily. Rumors that I cheat on my wife and perform 'vile' things with a Buzzwole? Those stupid tabloids would have a field day and my career wouldn't survive. That's something I still fear to a degree, I guess."

"Oh, come on. You're you. Even if someone found out and a tabloid or two reported it, I don't think that would be enough to bring down your business success. I mean… you're basically a successful millionaire. I think people and Pokémon alike would still see you as the courteous businessmon you are, not some twisted individual." Tadeo assured.

"Maybe you're right. Still… It's something I'd rather not shout to the world, you know? But… yeah, let's get going. I think a nice session would help get my mind off of…"

Ba-deedle-dee! Ba-deedle-dee! Ba-deedle-dee!

William sighed, picking up his cell phone out of his custom business suit. Cell phones were useful, but they were something of a curse too…

"William speaking. Yes, I've talked to them. Yes, they signed the contract. Make sure to send that shipment of water-type TMs over to them ASAP. That fire department paid premium shipping, so I expect that shipment out today and it better be on their doorstep by Monday. OK, good to hear. Talk to you later."

Beep!

The Aegislash groaned. "That's it. I'm turning my cell phone off for the next 4 hours. I'm not letting our session get interrupted."

"I really don't know how you deal with all of that, Will." Tadeo commented.

"Somedays, I don't know how I do it, either." He admitted, putting up his cell phone and not wanting to touch the damn thing for a good, long while.

* * *

Soon enough, the duo arrived at Tadeo's house. It was agreed to keep the gear and have the sessions here due to Tadeo living alone and his FAR less hectic work schedule… and the fact that William and his wife had a baby on the way. He was not going to explain what bondage gear was to a 2-year-old child when he/she inevitably found out and asked.

"Oh, thank Arceus." William sighed, dressing out of his business suit and hanging it on the coat rack. "Those suits are so tight, but definitely not in the pleasurable way like rubber. It's still so stuffy, and I can never get used to it."

Tadeo wasn't really bothered by William undressing right in front of him. Sure, he was naked, but most Pokémon didn't even have visible genitals unless they were deliberately exposed by the Pokémon. This even went for oddly shaped Pokémon like Aegislash. But the Buzzwole knew well enough that Pokémon biology could get VERY weird at times, and never thought about it too deeply as he got himself changed out of his gym clothes.

The two naked Pokémon went to a door guarded by a passcode. Tadeo punched in the 12-digit number, both of them having memorized the passcode to heart, and the door unlocked immediately. Descending down the stairs, the Buzzwole locked the door behind him as he turned on the lights.

William got a rather sly and excited smirk on his face as he saw the lights illuminate the gear. Anything a rubber enthusiast could ask for was here. Pet-play gear, rubber hoods, rubber suits (or sheaths, in William's case), gags, various bondage machines and a premium VR helmet William purchased for Tadeo as a secret birthday gift, and was responsible for some of their best nights together. And that was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Tadeo…"

He bowed respectfully, assuming his submissive role. "Yes, Master?"

William cracked his knuckles as he put up his shield. "…Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

It was a good 4 hours of just enjoying some bondage time together. William was particularly merciless this time around, needing the outlet yet never going beyond what Tadeo permitted. And the Buzzwole just submitted, loving to take everything his Master gave him as he got to empty his mind of his own worries. But by the end, both of them were wiped out, having deeply enjoyed their session.

"Oh Arceus, it's been forever since we got to do that." William smiled, just laying down on one of the benches.

"You're always so busy." Tadeo lamented, sitting on another. "I've tried self-bondage, but it's not really the same without your dominance and a couple of your choice insults."

"Yeah… hopefully I can schedule some more time with you." He said, taking out his cell phone and turning it back on. "Hopefully, I don't have to deal with anybody else right now…"

The Aegislash looked through his previous calls. Last one was the one before the session, relieving him of doing any calls back to fellow businessmon/men. But… there was a particular text message. He tapped on it, wondering what this message was about.

What he saw nearly gave him a heart-attack.

"I KNOW YOUR SECRET WITH THAT BUZZWOLE. IT MAKES ME SICK."

William was left staring at the screen for a while. He looked over to Tadeo, who now starting to lay down on the bench, just relaxing. He looked back to the text message. "Maybe this is a prankster or something. Let's try playing dumb."

"Secret? What are you talking about?" he texted back.

"YOUR BONDAGE SECRET. THE SICK THINGS YOU DO WITH THAT BUZZWOLE. WHIPS. CHAINS. YOU KNOW. BECAUSE YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD."

William gulped. "OK… so this person DOES know…"

"…Who are you?"

"I'm a businessman, Mr. Shields. Just like you. It's my job to dig up dirt on people. Basically… like an information company. People pay for information."

William knew who he was dealing with here. And he didn't like it one bit. These kinds of "information companies" were better described as "blackmail companies".

"You little bastard. You and your sick kind only live to gather information to blackmail others. You have no other reason to know this about me. But the question is, what do you want out of me?"

"You're right. This would be so damaging to your reputation, wouldn't it? You'd never have work in this region again. That would be such a shame…"

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?"

"I was planning on selling this information for about 100 million Pokédollars… but if you don't want it sold at all, I can promise my silence at 500 million."

"F-Fi-FIVE HUNDRED MILLION?!" he shouted, catching Tadeo's attention. He immediately looked over to this Master.

"William, what on earth has you so panicked?"

The Aegislash sighed, showing his slave the text message. Tadeo's expression started out curious, before it turned angrier and angrier. He had to hand the phone back to William before he crushed it in anger.

"HOW DARE THAT STUPID… WHATEVER HE IS, DO THAT TO YOU?! I swear to Arceus, when I find this guy, he's going to be beaten into a VERY bloody pulp. Not if. When."

William laughed a bit tiredly. "I appreciate the sentiment, but having you in jail would kinda kill our bondage sessions, wouldn't it?"

Tadeo was silent for a bit. "…What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." William admitted. "I have money, but not THAT much. I would go out in the streets if I had to give up that kind of money. And my wife… the egg… I can't lose this job. For their sake. It's more than just us that would be affected by this."

Tadeo thought for a bit. "He's threatening you with blackmail, right?"

"Yes… where is this going?"

"Normally, I don't think I'd advocate something like this, but… if we could find out who this person or Pokémon is, we could get some dirt on them and blackmail them in return."

William sighed. "The moral side of me says that I shouldn't agree to that… but the logical side of me says I should. I guess beating this guy at his own game is our only option. Question is… how do we track him?"

"Did the text leave a phone number?"

The Aegislash looked through the sent message. "No. It's completely anonymous."

Tadeo sighed. "Maybe we should tell the police or something."

"Are you nuts?!" William exclaimed. "Even if they helped, that would guarantee this guy to leak this secret before the cops arrived."

"…Can we tell… anybody that could help us?"

William went deep into thought, picking up his shield before hovering around in a pace. "Well… I don't know if he can help us… but there's a chance he might know someone who can."

"Who are you talking about?"

William closed his eyes for a moment, before looking up to Tadeo. "…It might sound weird, but this was the only other being aside from you, my wife, and my parents to know I was even into bondage. Before I left Hau'oli City to hit it big as a businessmon, before I told my parents, and before I met you… he was the only one I could trust to tell, back when I was just a Doublade… it was my elementary school art teacher, Fang Yahzu."

"Wait… hold up. THE Fang Yahzu? You told HIM? You KNOW him?"

William nodded. "I told him because, when I looked him up on the Internet on people and Pokémon into the same thing… well, I knew I could trust him to keep a secret. He was the only one I personally knew that was into that. I had no idea if anybody else would see me as a sicko or would try to me send to, Arceus forbid, one of those 'therapy' camps. Yahzu… he had a role into shaping me into who I am."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Tadeo smiled a bit.

"Yeah… he does. I don't even know if he'll remember me after all of these years." William debated.

"There's only one to find out, isn't there?" the Buzzwole pointed out.

William let out a soft chuckle, nodding. "Indeed. Glad my job moved me back into this city. Let's get going."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"No, Huojin. That's not what you say to greet someone you meet."

"I don't see why that's so bad."

Fang Yahzu the Drampa and Huojin the rubber-coated Typhlosion gimp were talking at the table, with Fang trying to teach the basic etiquette of greeting others. He had managed to persuade Huojin to take off his wonderfully thick rubber suit for just a while, as much as he protested, and the Typhlosion was somewhat disappointed that he couldn't just be locked in the rubber forever… but it was his Master's word.

The anthro Drampa sighed, trying to collect the right words to say. He wanted an extremely submissive rubber slave for sure, but he thought he'd get someone who knew how to… well… function as a member of society. He had a LONG road ahead of him.

"Huojin…" he said. "It's because that's simply not appropriate to greet a random stranger. I wouldn't just go ask people if they wanted to be tied up because it's just… it's not something you just go and do in society."

"But… you're asking them, right? It's not like you'd do it against their will. And if they say no, you just leave them alone. What's so wrong with that? I'm not naïve when it comes to the consensuality of stuff like that. You kinda drilled that into my head."

The Drampa couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "You might not be naïve about that, but you're rather adorably naïve about how to function in a society. Other people and Pokémon can be ridiculously complex to understand. Even for me."

Huojin just folded up his arms and sighed in a grumpy yet rather cute way.

"Listen, Huojin. I might sound like a broken record, but I can't state how important it is that you try to learn this and do something with your life other than just the kinky side of it. I wanted to be an artist since I was a young child, far longer than I knew about my fetishes."

Huojin relaxed his arms, thinking for a moment now. "…You think there's something out there I'd enjoy as much as rubber?"

Fang nodded, sipping at the tea he had brewed for the talk. "I'm sure of it. And perhaps even more so."

Huojin actually had to laugh at this. "OK, don't get carried away with those crazy ideas."

Fang smiled. "You're already on a good start. A good sense of humor is always a good thing to have. I think we're done for today, we've been here about an hour after all. You can go ahead and fit back into your rubber…"

Huojin had such an eagerly childlike grin on his face, dashing back upstairs to slip back into his suit before the Drampa could even finish his sentence.

"…Suit." He finished, before laughing at what transpired. He wasn't even mad in the slightest. "Well, back to the old 9 to 5."

Fang cleaned and put up his cup, before heading over to the basement door and heading inside. He was careful to watching his step, hanging up his Hanfu on the way down and revealing his shiny red latex suit underneath. He continued to descend, now facing his two other loyal slaves, Kunwei the Hypno and Tao the Garchomp.

On the other hand, the two slaves of his weren't exactly facing him. The two seemed to be caught up in a game on their handheld systems…

"Don't do it." Tao growled.

"Hmm… who to pick?~" Kunwei teased.

"Don't do it." The Garchomp warned again.

"Well, you are in the lead, after all. It would only be the smart choice."

"DUDE I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, IF YOU STEAL ANOTHER FREAKING STAR FROM ME, I WILL REARRANGE YOUR FACE!"

"Ahem."

That most definitely caught both of their attention, the two slaves turning to face their Master, Fang Yahzu.

"Oh… uh… right. Master! Could you give us a few minutes?" Tao asked.

Fang's eyes narrowed. "Are you serious? Did you REALLY just ask me that? Now, I will only ask this once of you nicely. Put the games up for now. You can continue them later."

Kunwei stuttered a bit. "B-But Master, we only need five more…"

Fang growled even louder, deeply intimidating the two slaves. "NOW, you two bitches!"

"Y-Yes, Master! Sorry, Master!" the two both apologized, putting their handhelds up on a counter down in the basement before standing at attention in front of Fang.

"Honestly…" Fang sighed. "Do I really ask for much? You're supposed to obey EVERY command of mine. You DON'T make your Master wait 'five more minutes'."

Both of the slaves hung their heads in shame.

"Now… I feel that you two need some proper discipline for such disobedience. You two did equip the BlackShine suits I requested you to, right?"

Tao nodded. "Yes, Master. Those are the suits we're wearing."

"Good." Fang smirked. He first reached down to Kunwei's crotch, a sadistic smile on his face as he heavily squeezed the Hypno's crotch, squeezing it multiple times to change the setting. He let out a loud and lustful moan as a lock on the crotch of the suit started to glow red. When it was red, he let it go, the chastity mechanism of the suit set in place.

"There we go. That'll keep you in chastity until I think you deserve to release. Having that is a privilege for you as my slaves, not a right. I can always take it away…~"

Kunwei gave off a VERY aroused whimper as Fang led him to a bondage device, planning to get to Tao later. The anthro Drampa set his Hypno slave down on a bondage table, the cuffs set spread-eagle. He locked him in place, going to the side of the room to pick up two objects.

A heavy rubber gas mask and a canister attached to it via tubes. Kunwei could see his Master pick up the objects, thrusting against the suit despite his chastity, fully knowing what Master Yahzu had planned for him.

Fang held up the heavy rubber gas mask in front of Kunwei. "Now… gimp. Do you know what this is?~" he asked.

"Y-Yes." The Hypno gulped, bulge throbbing madly.

"Tell me."

"It's… it's a rubber gas mask… and it's attached to a canister. You're… going to make me breathe in the canister.~"

"What's in the canister?"

Kunwei whimpered. "It's… it's… MUSK! IT'S DRAGON-TYPE MUSK! ARCEUS, MASTER! PLEASE! I WANT IT! I WANT THE MUSK! I LOVE THE MUSK! I LOVE YOUR DRAGON-TYPE MUSK! SUCH HORNY THICK POWERFUL MUSK!~~~"

Fang only chuckled, tightly securing the rubber gas mask on his slave. Kunwei could already smell a heavy scent of rubber from the gas mask, squirming in his bondage as he did so. The Drampa put his hand on the nozzle, slowly turning it and cruelly teasing his chastised slave…

"MMPH! MMPH! PMMPHH!~" came from the gas mask, desperately begging.

"More?" Fang taunted. "Well… oh, I suppose. But don't expect any form of release soon."

With that, he quickly turned the nozzle to full-blast, forcing and blasting Fang Yahzu's powerful Dragon-type musk into Kunwei's face. He could only breathe it in deeply, madly thrusting against the suit and hopelessly horny for pleasure.

"RRM-MMPH! PMMPH! MM-MMPH!~" he begged and pleaded.

Fang chuckled, forcefully groping his slave's bulge again but not changing the settings. "That's it, you rubber gimp. You can beg all you want, but you won't be getting any pleasure until I deem you worthy. And I'm feeling rather sadistic because of your poor behavior. You're just my rubber bitch. My rubber slave. My rubber gimp. You NEED to be punished. You NEED to be disciplined. Gimps like you have to remember their place."

Kunwei only struggled and moaned and thrusted desperately, unable to do anything but plead and beg. But no matter how much he begged… he would not receive mercy from his Master.

Fang finally stopped teasing his Hypno slave, walking back to his Garchomp slave… who seemed to be ULTRA horny from just watching his fellow slave be tortured by arousal. He was already rubbing and groping his own bulge…

"Bad slave!" Yahzu scolded, slapping Tao's hand away from his bulge, squeezing it himself to put it on the same chastity setting as he did with Kunwei. "But… what to do with you? You need to be disciplined as well…"

"Ohh… of course, Master. I… you know I love to be disciplined…~" Tao smiled dreamily.

Fang laughed. "Discipline? Well… I've got an idea for that.~"

Fang instructed his Garchomp slave to stay put, searching through the room of gear for a while before finally finding some sort of ultra-thick rubber suit, inflated and padded. The hood was the most interesting part of the suit, looking more like a high-tech rubber helmet. Fang literally had to drag it towards Tao, the suit being so heavy.

Tao looked on in curiosity. "M-Master? I… don't think I've seen that before." He said, unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

"There's a reason you haven't, bitch." The Drampa smirked. "I purchased this a few weeks back from BlackShine Industries online. But since you've been so naughty… I have a reason to use it. So… in. Now."

Tao didn't hesitate in the slightest, slipping into the ultra-thick rubber gimp suit. It was tight… and thick… and heavy… and had an ultra-strong aroma of rubber. Just the way Tao liked it, struggling to simply fit in it. But eventually, it was on and squeezed every single last part of him tightly. Barely able to stand up on his two feet, the only part unattached now was the helmet/hood, hanging down behind the Garchomp's head.

"Now… let's see. You've been a VERY naughty gimp, haven't you?"

Tao moaned, nodding. "Y-Yes, Master. I have."

Fang smirked. "Then I'll let the computer take it from here." The Drampa reaffirmed, attaching and locking the helmet onto his slave's head.

Tao struggled to move. He stood in place, unable to move anything. He was all alone now. Locked into complete darkness. Until…

"System online. Scanning subject."

Tao felt weird for a moment, his body experiencing a chill as the device scanned. "Vital signs normal. Mental and emotional levels stable. In healthy status. Will commence with disciplinary functions."

The Garchomp had to wonder. "Disciplinary…"

"Shut it, gimp!"

A voice shouted, now feeling a very sharp slap on his butt. Tao moaned at the pain, reveling in his helpless submissiveness. Visuals suddenly activated on the helmet, with Tao now looking at a muscular and perhaps somewhat hunky Electivire.

"That's right, gimp. You're so pathetic. You know it. You want nothing more than to be a stupid little submissive bitch." The Electivire growled, the suit on Tao starting to squeeze him even more.

"Y…Yes." He admitted.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK, MAGGOT?! NO I DID NOT!" the Electric-type shouted, the suit squeezing even tighter onto the Garchomp as a large ball-gag was forcefully shoved into his mouth. He could no longer move ANYTHING on his body, with breathing being the only function he was still allowed.

Tao's breathing quickened, now extremely excited by the rough and insulting way he was treated.

"You're no man at all. Not even a boy. A damned RATTATA is more man than you. And your species is supposed to be one of the strongest out there. And yet here you are. So pathetic."

Tao was silent.

"NOW, you may talk." The Electivire instructed.

"YMMPH! MM AM PMMEPHC!" Tao moaned yet again, loving everything about his 'predicament'.

"That's just what I want to hear. You better enjoy yourself gimp, because I'll have no mercy on you."

* * *

Fang had to laugh as he heard Tao's moaning from outside the suit. And looking at Kunwei strapped down, he had to smile now. "You two are really great slaves. I'll leave you two be for a few hours. Maybe go upstairs and see if the Pokémon Battle Network is airing any…"

Fang's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, his plan to watch Pokémon compete to be the best like no one ever was somewhat ruined. He sighed, picking up his Hanfu and dressing into it to be presentable to whatever guest came by.

"I swear, it better not be another one of those Mewmon missionaries. I'm already an Arceusian." He muttered, shutting and locking the basement door behind him as he then started to approach his front door.

Fang sharpened himself up a bit, letting his long hair hang loose as he slightly cracked the door open to see who it was…

"…An Aegislash?"

The Aegislash nodded, smiling a bit. "Hello, Mr. Yahzu. It's… been a while."

"…I feel like I should know you… but I can't put my finger on it."

"I… was one of your students in your art class. A Doublade when I graduated. Class of 1999."

"Wait… A Doublade… Class of '99… Are you… William?"

The Aegislash's grin was wider, extending his ethereal hand for a greeting. "Yes… it is."

Fang smiled, shaking his former student's hand. "My goodness! William! This is such a surprise! But…"

Fang's smile disappeared. He had to admit, he was somewhat… confused about this. And a bit concerned. "I might regret asking this but… how did you find me, William? I don't exactly have this info about me spread throughout the Internet."

William tapped his hands together nervously. "You… have a FetMon account, right? I… kinda have one too. Since you have to have an account to view the site and all…"

Fang felt relief flow through his body. "I swear, this old 'Mon was about to have a cardiac from that. I do have one there, yes. That's the only place on the Internet I even put my real name on, just so a few kink friends can find me."

William chuckled. "Like me?"

"Like you. It's always scary to think about how other fellow Pokémon would react if they knew about me. A lot of them… well, they don't understand. It scares them. They think you're ill and sinful. Like something's wrong with you. I was blessed enough to have a father that understood, but to this day, my mother strongly disapproves. And… I'd be ruined if the school knew."

William sighed. "That's… actually what I wanted to talk about."

Fang had a soft frown on his face, having a bad feeling about where this would lead. "Come on. Let's talk in the dining room. I'll make some tea."

"All right." William answered. "Just let me take my slave in."

"…Your slave?" Fang asked in surprise.

"You can come in now, bud." William smiled. Stepping aside from the doorway (and out of view from where Fang had been peeking out), William and Fang saw a large and muscular Buzzwole step inside the house, having to crouch a bit to get through the door.

Fang was somewhat surprised at how… bold the Buzzwole was with his slave status. What the Buzzwole wore had to be custom-made, seeing a tight black latex suit completely enclose his figure. His hands, legs, torso, and massive muscles were all hidden from view. Only his head was visible, and on his neck was a collar, proudly proclaiming that he was "Property of William".

"This… is Tadeo. My loyal slave." William said with a hint of pride.

After his initial surprise, Fang had to chuckle a bit, looking at Tadeo. "Proud of your status, aren't you?"

The Buzzwole nodded. "I wouldn't trade it for the world. Well… unless I could fix my Master's problem." He said, his tone turning angry as he clenched his fists.

"…As I said, let's talk about it over some tea."

William started to float over to the kitchen with Fang, only to hear… something that sounded like moaning. It came from below them…

"Is that… moaning?" William wondered.

Fang laughed. "Oh, it is indeed. You actually came in mid-bondage session with my own slaves. But don't worry. I'll let them out after we finish talking."

"Glad to see you still have those dominant desires the same way I do." William smiled as he, Fang, and Tadeo sat at the table. "I wish I could say it was all sunshine and daisies. But with what's going on with me, my reputation is going to be pushing up those daisies."

Fang looked at William, calmly and gently. "Please. Tell me what's going on."

William sighed. "Well..."

* * *

By the end of the story, Fang had such a tight grip on his tea cup that it was dangerously close to shattering in his hand.

"Are… you… SERIOUS?!"

The cup then shattered, leaving shards of glass and hot tea all over Fang's hand and the table.

"…My apologies. I'll clean that up." He said, leaving to get a towel and wash his hands. "But… you don't know who's blackmailing you? And have no way to meet their demands?"

William sighed. "I'm well-off, but 500 million Pokédollars… I don't have that money. I wouldn't be able to provide for my family. For my wife. For my yet-to-have-hatched child. That… scares me like you wouldn't believe, Fang."

Tadeo raised his hand, wanting to comment.

"Yes, Tadeo?" Fang questioned, finishing cleaning the spill.

"I… I was the one who suggested that we try to track this Pokémon down to get some dirt on him. But I'm just a fitness trainer. I don't have those kinds of computer skills to just… like… hack into a phone or trace it back to its' origin."

Fang thought for a bit. "To be honest, I don't have those kinds of skills either. I've learned to work with technology as it advanced, but I don't have skills of that level…"

William frowned, but nodded. "I understand. Thank you for your…"

"But I know someone who does." He finished, smiling again. "I'll have to cut that bondage session of my slaves a bit short. Pardon me for a moment."

Fang left the table, unlocked the basement door, and went down. He hadn't left them for long, maybe a half-hour at the most.

"Sorry boys, but I gotta cut it short today." He announced, releasing the restraints on Kunwei's bondage and taking off the gas mask.

The Hypno sighed. "Oh, but Master… I was really enjoying that…"

Fang sighed. "I know you were, but this is important. I have a guest over, and I need you to help him out."

Kunwei stood up, sharpening himself up, even in the BlackShine suit with teasing chastity. And even with that teasing him, Kunwei was trained to always keep up his professionalism as a butler slave. But this was rather serious for Fang, and he turned off the technology in the suit completely. Even the chastity.

Kunwei blinked a bit. "You take me out after only a half-hour and need me to help a guest, but de-activate ALL of the tech in the suit? This really must be serious."

"It is. You go on up and greet the Pokémon you'll see upstairs. And don't worry about changing out of the suit, he's a kinkster friend. I'll get Tao out as well."

As Kunwei knew to do, he was obedient and started leaving the basement to greet whoever Fang's guest was…

* * *

"…Whoa."

Kunwei saw the Pokémon all right… both of them. While he wasn't shocked to see an Aegislash at all, his large imposing and muscular Buzzwole slave caught his attention. Buzzwole was a particular rare species in the first place, only hailing from Ultra Space. He never thought he'd see one… much less one wearing a thick rubber suit and a property collar.

"Reactions like that never get old." The Buzzwole laughed.

The Aegislash smirked. "Oh, indeed. And hello there. I'm William the Aegislash, and that would be my slave, Tadeo the Buzzwole. And you are?"

Kunwei stuttered a bit. Trained as he was, he certainly wasn't prepared for this. "Uh, um… M-My name is Kunwei. The uh… Hypno. My Master said you needed my help… or at least something involving my expertise?"

William sighed. "Long story short, I'm being blackmailed for a lot of money. Do you have technology hacking skills?"

"Random question… but yes. Butler school trains you for pretty much everything your Master might need. I graduated there with top honors."

"Good." William said, handing over this cell phone. "Take a look at this text. Can you trace it back to the origin?"

Kunwei looked over the text. "Yikes. That IS serious. No wonder Master got me out. It's a long shot, but let me hook this up to my computer and see what I can do."

The Hypno went over to his room, retrieving his laptop and a couple of cords and miscellaneous objects before setting it in the living room area where William and Tadeo were. As he turned on the computer, he attached a wire connecting the phone and the computer. The phone came to life, and Kunwei opened the text message. It was, of course, anonymous, but that didn't stop him.

"Let's see… I'll re-route this message through a 1-800 proxy to reveal his number…"

William was surprised. "You can do that?"

"Definitely."

Kunwei started to dial a 1-800 number on William's cell, though the final number he put in far exceeded 10 to 11 digits.

After that, a program appeared on his screen. Selecting the text message on the phone again, the program filtered the anonymous number through the proxy to identify the message's true number.

"…929-335-4580. Now, you just look that number up through any regular directory. Or… just search the number on the Internet."

"Astounding." The Aegislash commented. "How would you know you'd need these skills in the future? I mean… the legality of this seems questionable."

"To be honest, I don't think it is legal. But I learned this stuff for a reason. Before I went to butler school, Master has had… problems with malicious anonymous callers. Some were simply very perverted advertisements targeting him, but others threatened to find him. To reveal his secrets. Even to kill him."

The Buzzwole appeared shocked. "…Someone would actually do that?"

Kunwei sighed. "Nothing ever came of those calls, as I think they were just a wave of prank calls by some really cruel Team Skull punks… but they did such a number on my Master's psychological health that it was heartbreaking to see. He started to sob in his sleep, legitimately scared for his life. Tao and I are capable of battling… but Fang is very poor at battling. And you're talking about the 'Mon that saved me from living in poverty for the rest of my life. So… that's why I picked up these reverse-directory skills in just a month, even if they are legally questionable. It DID help the Alola Police catch those jerks and toss them in prison, so I can't really complain. But I just felt better knowing that Fang could sleep easier."

William noticed the tone shift in Kunwei's voice, his voice becoming more vulnerable as he started to refer to his Master by his first name…

"You really care for him, don't you?" William said.

"I do. Master… No… Fang is like a father to me. He's been a better guiding point in my life than my parents have ever been. Seeing him so hurt and scared and… upset… I wasn't just going to leave it at that."

Silence filled the air for a bit, nobody really sure how to continue and change the flow of conversation. Thankfully, Fang and Tao chose now to come up.

"Any luck finding a source, Kunwei?"

Kunwei was directed back to his computer by his Master's voice. "Oh! Yes, Master. I just ran the program and I've traced the call back to a… Mr. Xander Epperson. 7857 Wishiwashi Drive. Melemele Island."

"…That's not far from here. 20-minute drive at the most." Fang realized. "We can manage that."

Tao had an unsure look on his face. "I… don't know about this, Master. I mean… isn't this breaking and entering?"

Fang turned to face the Garchomp. "Look, Tao. Whoever this Pokémon is, he's causing a lot of trouble for one of my former students. Picture me in his scenario. It's happened before. I'll be damned to let him go through the same kind of torment."

Tao recalled that. It was… a very difficult time to support his Master. He had stood strong on the outside, but he remembered how broken and scared his Master was.

"…When do we go?" Tao asked Fang.

"Immediately. I'll discuss the plan of action in the car."

* * *

Said plan was something straight out of an action movie as the group of Fang, Kunwei, Tao, William, and Tadeo were in place at the blackmailer's house. And to their advantage, he wasn't home. Kunwei's job was to remotely hack into the security system and disable it. Tao and Tadeo were to stand guard outside the house, being the physically strongest as well as divert any attention away from potential passersby. William would be the one to sneak into the house and find any incriminating evidence, being a stealthy Ghost-type. And Fang would keep in touch with the other groups, communicating information as needed.

William stood outside the front door, waiting for Fang to give him the OK to head inside once the system was disabled. The Aegislash wasn't going to lie, he was nervous. If he somehow got caught even with the measures in place, 'breaking and entering' was going to look just as bad on his record.

Fang spoke to William via Bluetooth earbud. "System's deactivated. The door should be unlocked."

William nodded. Gulping a bit, he opened the front door and… nothing. No alarm, no panic, it was calm. He sighed in relief, still camouflaging himself just to be safe (and if the blackmailer had any pets). He entered, looking immediately for the blackmailer's room, as that was where any potential counter-blackmail would be. And sure enough, he found it on the second floor.

In the room was a desktop computer, several books and albums neatly organized on a bookshelf, some DVDs and VHSs in a corner of the room along with a TV, and a bed. William decided to look through the obvious computer first, though was quickly denied access via password.

"Figures…" he muttered, deciding to look elsewhere. He went to the bookshelf, finding such books as 'Blackmailing 101', 'Hacking for Dummies', 'CPP', 'The History of Classified Information'…

"Wait… CPP?" William wondered. He had a small suspicion as to what that stood for… but he'd have to open it to find out.

Taking out the book, the first warning sign was a picture of just a Riolu on the cover. Nothing BAD, per say, but if CPP stood for what the Aegislash think it did…

Hesitantly, he opened the book to the first page… and had to resist the urge to destroy it on the spot. His suspicions were right. CPP was exactly what William thought it was. Remembering that he had indeed found his counter-blackmail, he contact Fang via Bluetooth headset.

"Fang. I found our counter-blackmail. But… uhh…"

Fang was currently keeping tabs on Tao and Tadeo, alarmed as a car started to slow down… and go towards the house they were raiding.

"William, if you have it, get out ASAP. Our blackmailer's back home."

Fang opened a contact channel back to Tao and Tadeo. "You two. Stall whoever's there long enough for William to get out."

Tao and Tadeo saw the car pull up into the driveway. Yawning, a Gallade came out, ready to retire. "Damn, today was a long day. Can't wait to relax…"

Until he saw the Garchomp and Buzzwole blocking the way to the front door.

"…Can I help you two with something? And can we make it quick?" he groaned.

"Um… uh… Congratulations, sir!" Tadeo said. "I'm giving advertisements to my gym. I'm a professional fitness coach, and I highly recommend that you give me a look for your needs!"

The Gallade, no doubt Xander, rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks." He said shoving past the two with surprising strength. "I just want to go home and…"

The Gallade opened the door before the two could stop him, and what he saw made his heart-rate soar.

His stash. Floating in midair. Knowing he was found out, he lunged for the book while the Aegislash phased back into visibility and knocked the Gallade back with a powerful Shadow Ball.

And now William was furious. "You're Mr. Xander Epperson, aren't you?!"

"How do you even know me? And give back that book!"

"Never!" William protested. "You have the nerve to blackmail me and demand for your sick stash back?!"

Tadeo was… a little lost. "I'm… a little lost. What does the CPP on that book mean?"

Xander tried to make something up. "Uhh… Cute… Pokémon… Pictures! Yeah, just cute pictures of my children is all!"

"…It's child Pokémon pornography." William growled. "I knew I needed counter-blackmail material for you, but THIS is low. You have the nerve to call ME a sick bastard?!"

"So what?! I'm not hurting anyone, am I? Isn't THAT what counts? They're just off of the Internet!"

William was about to fire another Shadow Ball until something occurred to him. "…How about a deal?"

"…What kind of deal?" Xander said.

"You want to blackmail me, right? But I have prime material for you right here. So… here's my bargain. You don't sell that information about my bondage interests to anybody… and I don't expose you as a pedophile."

Xander growled. "I think pedophile is a bit of a harsh word, isn't it? But fine, whatever. I agree. Just give me back the…"

"Oh no, Mr. Epperson. I know how this works. If I give you back this book, there's nothing stopping you from still selling my information, and then I won't have anything on you. No… I'm going to store this book in the deep dark depths of a place you'll never find it, and you're going to comply if you don't want your own 'information' company finding out. Not only would they fire you, but they'd have even BIGGER blackmail than some Aegislash into bondage!" he laughed.

Xander was furious now. "YOU SON OF A-"

"Do we have a deal, Xander?" William asked again.

The Gallade crossed his arms. He honestly wasn't in any position to decline. And if he tried to retaliate, he'd have not only an Aegislash to deal with, but a Buzzwole and Garchomp as well.

Xander sighed. "Deal. But I only keep my end of the bargain if you don't tell nobody."

William had a slight look of discomfort on his face, but nodded in agreement. "Understood."

He was quick to move out of the house and back to Fang's car, immediately sealing the book into the Distortion World where he both could keep tabs on it yet never have to see it again.

"Let's just go back now." William muttered to Fang, with the rest of the group piling up and heading on back…

* * *

Back at Fang's place, Tadeo breathed a sigh of relief, chuckling to himself as he came inside. The group had stopped by the Malasada shop on the way back to celebrate their success, and the Buzzwole was quite full from his fill of malasada.

"Well, that's a relief, isn't it? No more blackmail to worry about." He said to his Master.

William was a bit spaced out, unaware of the world around him. He didn't notice Fang turn on the TV, Kunwei going back to his computer, or even Tao going back into the basement to do some… experimental bondage.

He was too busy thinking. "…Did I do the right thing?"

Tadeo blinked. "William?"

William still didn't hear his slave. "…Should I just let nobody know of this?"

"…William?" he said again in concern.

The Aegislash didn't register the question. "…If I took away his collection of pictures, what would… what if he would…"

William was finally brought back to attention by a flashing alert on the TV, interrupting Fang's show. The Drampa grumbled a bit, having been watching an exciting Battle Network match.

"Warning: The Alola Police Department has issued a pivotal Amber Alert to Melemele Island. A young Riolu, age 5, was last seen at Hau'oli City Park approximately one hour ago. The abductor's details are mostly unknown, only that he or she was possibly a Gallade. This is not confirmed yet, but the Riolu was last seen with a Gallade by an eyewitness. If you have any information or have seen this Riolu, please call the number on your screen now."

Fang, William, and Tadeo stared at the screen, eyes opened wide.

"It can't be…" Fang muttered. "He said he'd keep your secret."

"But…" Tadeo realized. "…That doesn't stop him from…"

William's eyes narrowed, taking the book out from the realm he sealed it in. Without even hesitating, he called the police to Fang's house, ASAP. With the book, he could convince the police to raid the Gallade's house. Xander would certainly blab his secret… but William would never live with himself if he let Xander get away with this. He didn't know what the Gallade was capable of with his stash gone…

* * *

The police force was quick to arrive at Fang's house. Tao was still awkwardly in bondage in the basement, and since Fang didn't have the time to get him out before they arrived, he just stuffed a giant ball-gag into Tao's mouth and ordered silence from him.

Fang had just finished coming up the stairs from the basement when the police knocked on the door. But instead, William went to answer it.

A Nidoking and a number of humans appeared on the other side. "Hello, sir. You called us about potential information regarding the missing Riolu?"

William sighed. "Yes, sir. I have evidence of who it was, but it's a long story…"

"So… that's what happened." The Nidoking said, listening to the full story from William's side. "That's why you even have the CPP. It's not yours."

"Not in a million years, sir."

The Nidoking sighed. "You said he was part of an 'information' company? We've been trying to track down those involved. They're Greencorp. Founded by ex-Team Plasma members after the first fall of Ghetsis in Unova a number of years back, they sell and trade information. That's the extent that we know about Greencorp, as the company is very tight-lipped and has… a lot of connections."

Fang had to ponder for a bit, knowing he could trust these cops. "…I wonder if they had anything to do with those 'prank' Team Skull calls years back…"

William was surprised. "I… knew he said he was part of an 'information company' but I didn't know it ran that deep…"

"Regardless, this isn't our focus now. We'll head over to that address with this evidence and make the arrest. And if your suspicions are right, the Riolu should also be there. Thank you for your cooperation."

William watched as the policemen left. He sighed. "No doubt that Gallade will blab about me. Hell, there goes my job."

Fang tried to give William a soft smile, carefully hugging the Aegislash. "You did the right thing."

"Thanks, Fang. But Tadeo and I need to get going now. I have work Monday."

"You take care, William." Fang said, handing him a piece of paper. Reading it, it had Fang Yahzu's name, address, phone number and e-mail on it.

"Let's keep in touch, all right?" the Drampa smiled.

William couldn't help but smile back. "Of course, sir."

* * *

 _That Monday…_

William sighed to himself as he approached his office building. He saw the arrest and trial that had happened on Sunday. The jury reached a unanimous 'Guilty' verdict, but Xander took one last pot-shot at William, shouting everything William 'did' to the entire world on TV. His whips, chains, bondage, rubber, everything.

He went inside, heading up to his office to begin organizing for what he figured was an inevitable firing. He took note of some of the reactions around him on the way to his office. Some of the other workers had looks of disgust on their face, with a Lopunny worker next to William packing up her things.

This caught the Aegislash by surprise. "Miranda, why are you packing up? Did something happen?"

The Lopunny's face grimaced upon seeing the Aegislash, slapping William in the face before resuming packing. "Yeah. You happened. Pervert. Especially after everything the boss had to say about you. It was so disgusting."

William gulped. He figured he should probably look into other jobs offers soon…

An announcement on the intercom came on. "William the Aegislash, will you come to my office. William the Aegislash, please."

Miranda grumbled again to herself, finishing up packing. William never did get to his office, knowing he should answer to his boss. He may have been a successful businessmon, but he figured Technical Machines Co. couldn't take the image damage of having someone with William's interests on board.

Soon enough, William was sitting down in his boss's room, waiting for the Ampharos to pass judgement.

"I saw that broadcast, William. And I only have one thing to say."

The Ampharos sipped his coffee as William floated nervously in the air. He shut his eyes, waiting to hear the words "You're fired." come out of his boss's mouth.

"...Congratulations. You did good." The boss smiled.

"I... what?" William stuttered, caught off guard.

"You put away a pedophile. That's not just brave of you, but good press for us! This'll be a lot of positive coverage for the company. Stocks and sales will spike."

"But... you heard what he said, right?" he said cautiously "That I'm into... certain things? And Miranda… she was leaving because…"

The Ampharos narrowed his brow, looking at his employee. "William. What you do on your off time isn't my concern. Sure, it's... unorthodox. But you are far too valuable an employee of this company for me to fire you. And Miranda… well, if she has a problem with you, she can just leave. You're more valuable than she is."

"That all... means a lot for me to hear, sir." The Aegislash smiled.

"Head to your office. I think you'll find a nice surprise there. You're dismissed." The Ampharos chuckled.

William breathed a sigh of relief, all of his worst fears lifting off of his shoulders. But he took his boss's order and went back to his office. Unlocking the door, he found a small box on his desk, just big enough for a card to fit in. Curious, he opened the box, taking out what was indeed a card. He read it aloud to himself.

 _Dear William…_

 _We… we can't thank you enough for what you did for our child. I don't know what that Gallade could've done to Joseph if you hadn't told the police. Our child… our child is safe and back with us because of you. You must've been scared, knowing that secret that was… shown to the whole world. But my husband and I don't care. You brought our child back, and that's something braver than keeping a secret. From the bottom of our hearts, we thank you._

\- _Stephanie the Infernape and Lucas the Lucario_

William couldn't help but smile, putting the card away.

* * *

 _Pokémon © Nintendo / Game Freak_

IT. IS. DONE. This over 8000 word episode is freaking DONE. This was so much fun to do, expanding on the world of Fang Yahzu, especially through the newly introduced William. So much effort and love and polish went into this episode, and I truly hope you all enjoy it. Please be sure to leave a comment or review.


	3. A New Client

The Tales of Fang Yahzu

Episode 3: A New Client

* * *

"You guys did WHAT?!"

"Oh come on Cress. What better way is there to celebrate your 18th birthday?"

Cress the Salandit and two of his friends, Snow the Froslass and Yuri the Weavile, were three anthros sitting together at their usual place, which was the treehouse the three of them used since they were kids.

Cress, being the youngest, had just turned 18 today. After the regular party, Snow and Yuri had wanted to talk to him at the treehouse, where they had revealed a more… unorthodox gift that they had for him.

"You guys are crazy. I know I confided you two of my… interests… but you really scheduled me an appointment with a Dom?!"

Snow laughed a playful and mischievous laugh, as she was prone to doing. "Don't tell us you're turning it down. We went through a lot of trouble to get this all set up, and besides… you've spilled those fantasies of yours to us. Why not make them a reality now that you're legally an adult?~"

"And not just any Dom." Yuri continued, nodding his head. "Fang Yahzu. You're getting one of the best."

A question mark practically popped out of Cress's head. "Fang Yahzu? I can't say I've heard the name."

"He's a bit more under-the-radar compared to more public Doms, but he's there and available if you know just where to look." Yuri smirked.

"And you know where to look because…?" Cress questioned.

"That's an answer for another day."

Cress gulped. He had to admit, this was basically a wild fantasy he had that he thought wouldn't come to fruition. Or at least… not so soon. Meeting with an actual Dom? Subject to being underneath his control? Forced into thick rubber and tight bondage? This was his fantasies come true. And… it would be rather rude to turn it down after his friends went to all of this trouble.

"So uh… when's the appointment?" Cress blushed, now on board with this idea.

"7:00pm. Tonight. Here's the address." Snow smiled, handing Cress a slip of paper with an address and direction to it written down on it.

Cress's heartbeat quickened as he took the slip of paper. "Oh boy… I… I hope I'm ready for this…"

* * *

6:55pm. That was the time when the Salandit drove up to Fang's house, his appointment set up. He wasn't dressed in much more than a casual T-shirt and jeans. Not like he had any fetish gear himself. But… Fang could probably take care of that.

He gulped nervously as he approached the door to his Dom's house. Nervous but… excited. He was truly going to live his fantasy.

Cress rang the doorbell, not sure what to expect as he waited. Would he be dressed in thick rubber ready to go ASAP? Would he have a collar that read 'SLAVE' and he'd be forced to wear it for their entire session? The thoughts were already making him quite aroused, blushing again in embarrassment as his arousal was a bit obvious with the tighter jeans he wore.

Perhaps it came as a bit of a surprise then, when an elderly and rather friendly-looking anthro Drampa answered the door. Dressed in a Chinese Hanfu, there wasn't even the smallest hint that this guy was a Dom. This… confused Cress a bit. A Drampa? An old guy? He… had the correct address, right? Were his friends pulling a prank on him?

The Drampa smiled softly. "You must be Cress."

The Salandit gasped. So this really WAS the guy…

"18th birthday, huh? Congratulations on becoming a legal adult."

Cress looked away shyly. "U-Umm… thank you. Do you need your payment now or…?"

The Drampa shook his head. "No worries. Your friends already paid in full. For one entire night, you'll belong to me."

The Drampa's soft smile turned into a slightly mischievous smirk as he spoke that. This… Cress knew that he was in for the experience of a lifetime.

"Come on inside. I'd like to lay down some ground rules with you first."

"…Ground rules?"

"…Looks like I've got some explaining to do."

The older Drampa had treated Cress to some food. Nothing too heavy before the bondage session, just a light dinner with a salad. Cress took his last bite of the salad as the Drampa started to explain.

"Now, in case your friends decided not to tell you of my name for whatever reason, my name is Fang Yahzu. I'm mostly an artist and teacher, but do some part-time side-work as a Dom." The Drampa introduced himself.

Cress nodded. "P-P-Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yahzu. I'm Cress… and this is… sort of my first time."

"I'm well aware. That's why I want to go through the ground rules with you. Especially since you're pretty new to all of this."

"Ground rules? Like what?" the adult Salandit asked.

"Well, the rules are pretty simple, but they are things I need to lay out if I'm going to satisfy you. First off, if at any time things are uncomfortably, you're scared, or if you just want to stop, all you need to do is speak 'Code Red'. That is what's known as a safe word. If you say that, I will yield and stop immediately, absolutely no questions asked."

"Like, if I wanted to get out?"

"Or if it's all just too much to handle. It's happened before, new people that just turned 18 coming in and getting in over their head. That's why a safe word exists. No good Dom functions without one. But as for you… if I'm going to make this a night to remember for you, I need to know your turn-ons as well as your turn-offs. Your fetishes and dislikes, in other words."

Cress blushed. "R-Right… my fetishes… well, I'm super big into rubber. And I… like the idea of being a strong Dom's helpless plaything… in thick rubber and strong bondage… A-aside from just rubber and bondage, I like the idea of sensory deprivation. I've tried a crude form of it at home with a blindfold and noise-cancelling headphones, and it's… really a turn-on."

Fang laughed. "Reminds me of back in the early 70s, when I was just a young teenager. It was a pretty conservative time back then, and I had no clue when BDSM even was. I just liked tying myself up with some rope in a chair when the parents were out of the house. Had a blindfold, but the best thing I had for tuning out noise was stuffing my ears with toilet paper."

"You were a teenager in the early 70s? …Arceus, my Dom is older than my parents."

"Old enough to be your grandfather, sonny." Fang chuckled with a playful tone. "But as for your dislikes? Anything that would pretty much just turn you off?"

The Salandit thought about it. "Umm… I think I like some mild pain to a degree… but not like 'torture me to death' pain. Hmm… off the bat, I don't really like… anything with… let's just say, waste functions of the body."

"Yeah… bodily functions. Those are pretty niche, but I don't deal with those. No worries." The Drampa affirmed. "On a side note… how do you feel about chastity?~"

Cress could see that Fang got a mischievous smirk on his face as he said that. The moment the Drampa had said the word 'chastity', his bulge throbbed. "I've… never tried it, sir. But it sounds appealing. I'm open for it."

"Alright, I'll see how you take to that. Also, one last question. Do you want to work up to the more intense stuff, or do you want to go straight into it? You ARE new at this, so I wanted to ask."

"Throw me straight into the deep end."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain that…?"

"Yes." Cress answered firmly. "I've wanted this for a long time, Sir. Like… give me the super thick rubber and tight bondage. I want to be at your total mercy."

Fang nodded. "Very well, then. Follow me. We'll go to the dungeon and get you dressed."

Cress followed after Fang, heading down into the basement dungeon with him. Many of the toys down there were strange devices he had never seen, but gave him a shiver of excitement. He didn't know where his Dom would even start, and that aroused him to no end.

Fang went to a drawer on the side of the room, pulling out a smaller sized latex suit. The material was moderately thick, not skin-tight but not ultra-bulky either. Perfect for a smaller sized Pokémon that still wanted a bit of heft to their suit. And Cress could not hide his raging boner as Fang came back with it.

"This suit is pretty simple. Moderate thickness, just about your size, no extra tech. A good one for a first-timer." Fang smiled, handing it off to the Salandit. "But before you change into that…"

Fang also handed off a medium-sized metal device, clearly designed to be secured around a male's groin. "That chastity device goes on first."

Cress blushed. "Y-You want me to change into this? R-Right now?"

"Right now, slave." Fang ordered.

Cress nodded eagerly, taking the device first… before realizing that he'd have to strip off his clothes… but Fang was already turned around.

"Don't worry, I promise not to peek."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the Salandit stripped himself down to the naked flesh… and with shaky hands, secured the chastity device on. The device itself already forced Cress's raging boner to disappear, leaving him unable to harden again.

"D-Done, Sir…"

Fang turned around to see the young Salandit still blushing, though his privates were at least modestly concealed by the chastity device. The older Dom just smiled, handing the suit off to Cress. Just as eagerly as before, Cress shakily got himself into the rubber suit with some help from his Dom this time. He was so eager about what was to come that his bulge pleaded to be released from its' metal prison.

"I… I've never been so horny, Sir…" Cress blushed. "T-This is going to be amazing, isn't it?"

"Indeed it will, slave." Fang acknowledged. Just being called a 'slave' got Cress uncontrollably aroused.

"W-Where do we start? Y-You know me, I want to jump straight into the deep end!"

Fang nodded, before looking around the room, getting some mischievous ideas still. "Now, when you say deep end, are we talking '5 feet', '8 feet' or bigger?"

"Ocean deep, Sir!" Cress eagerly informed his Sir.

"Very well. I have an idea, but I warn you. If you accept, you won't be able to back out until the night is over. You will be fine and no harm will come to you, but you might find it a little scary."

"Bring it on, Sir! I-I want the most intense experience you can deliver to me!"

"…Understood. Sit down in that chair." Fang instructed, motioning over to a thick and rubbery bondage chair. Cress happily plopped himself down onto it… before mechanical restraints held the Salandit in place, denying him the ability to get out now. And he totally loved this.

Cress was so distracted by the squeaking he could make in the thick rubbery chair that he didn't notice Fang briefly leave… and come back with a heavy rubber gas mask. At least until Fang was only a few feet from Cress.

"W-What's that, Sir?~" he wondered. Fang didn't answer the question at the rubber gas mask was strapped onto Cress's head, blinding and deafening Cress to the outside world, as well as giving his nostrils a heavy aroma of rubber. He had no idea what awaited him, as he was eager to face whatever his Dom had in mind.

"YOU ARE A RUBBER DRONE." spoke a loud, masculine and intimidating voice into his ears. The gas mask seemed to be fitted with some sort of earbuds.

"W-W-What?" Cress muffled into the gas mask, clueless as to what was happening. "D-Drone?"

"YOU ARE A RUBBER DRONE." it repeated. "OBEDIENT, MINDLESS, PERFECT. A DRONE'S ONLY PURPOSE IS TO OBEY ITS' MASTER."

"D-Drone…" Cress gulped, bulge trying to throb underneath the chastity. He had wanted to be Master Yahzu's plaything for the night… and he was going to get exactly what he wanted. "I-I'm going to be a… D-Drone?~"

"YOU WILL BECOME A RUBBER DRONE. A RUBBER GIMP. YOU WILL BE TRAINED TO BE A RUBBER SLAVE. TRAINED TO BE SUBMISSIVE. TRAINED TO BE HORNY, CHASTISED, AND NEEDY."

Vibrators within the chastity belt turned on, making Cress into a moaning mess.

"Ohhhh… ahhh.. P-Please… L-LET ME CUM!~"

"NEGATIVE. DRONE IS NOT ALLOWED TO CUM. DRONE HAS NO AUTHORIZATION TO CUM AND WILL NEVER HAVE AUTHORIZATION TO CUM."

"N-Never?!~" he screamed out, thrusting out his bulge repeatedly, bound as he was in the chair.

"DRONE DOES NOT NEED TO CUM. DRONE DERIVES PLEASURE FROM COMPLETING ITS' DRONE TRAINING. DRONE TAKES PLEASURE FROM BEING A GOOD DRONE."

"P-Please! M-Make it stop! I can't take it! I have to cum! I have to, I have to, I have to I have to!"

"NEGATIVE. IT WILL NOT STOP. DRONE HAS AUTHORIZED SUBMISSION TO MASTER YAHZU. IT WILL UNDERGO ITS' MANDATORY PROGRAMMING FOR ITS' MASTER."

Cress sobbed out, needing relief so badly. Relief that he would not receive. "NOOOO-HO-HOOOOO!~"

"BEGINNING PROGRAMMING."

Cress squirms and tries to close his eyes as a video is displayed through the gas mask… but he finds that he can't look away from the arousing sight.

It was a male Salandit, just like him… or maybe it WAS him? Covered in thick inflatable rubber, the rubber so thick as to be completely unbreakable. It formed the shape of a suit with a Salandit's features, but with the pungent aroma of a Salazzle's pheromones emitting from the suit… and what Cress now started to smell.

Cress moaned deeply as he took in the combined scent of rubber and a Salazzle's pheromones. An incredibly powerful combination that removed all of his awareness and spiked his arousal and lust to the maximum level. He repeatedly humped against the air in the chair he was in, desperate for even the smallest bit of pleasure.

"THIS IS A SALANDIT DRONE SUIT. YOU WANT TO BE IN THE SALANDIT DRONE SUIT. IT GIVES YOU THE SMELL OF RUBBER AND THE SCENT OF SALAZZLE. YOU WANT TO BE TRAPPED AND ENCLOSED IN IT, STILL UNABLE TO CUM AS YOU ARE A DRONE. BECAUSE BEING IN THERE MAKES MASTER HAPPY, WHICH GIVES DRONE EVEN MORE PLEASURE THAN CUM. DRONE NO LONGER NEEDS CUM."

Cress screamed out. "NO! Drone no longer needs cum! It doesn't want to cum anymore! Never let Drone cum! Just the pleasure and rubber and scent and suit and ARCEUS, DRONE NEEDS IT SO BADLY!"

"DRONE HAS NOT EARNED THE PRIVILEGE OF THE SALANDIT DRONE SUIT. IT MUST EARN THAT PRIVILEGE FIRST!"

"Anything!" Drone pleaded. "Anything for that Drone Suit!"

"CONTINUING PROGRAMMING… BEGINNING AUDIO HYPNOSIS…"

Drone groaned out, not knowing what 'audio hypnosis' was… until words started to shout out from the gas mask and into his absorbent brain.

"GIMP DOES NOT CUM. DRONE DOES NOT CUM. DRONE IS DRONE AND IS WORTH NOTHING. DRONE LOVES RUBBER AND BONDAGE. DRONE AND GIMP WANTS TO BE IN RUBBER FOREVER. DRONE WISHES TO BE SEALED FOREVER IN RUBBER. OBEDIENCE TO MASTER. OBEDIENCE TO MASTER. OBEY MASTER BY NOT CUMMING. GIMP DRONE IS ALWAYS IN CHASTITY. DRONE GIMP IS ALWAYS HORNY. SALANDIT DRONE LOVES ITS' SALANDIT DRONE SUIT. SALANDIT DRONE NEVER WANTS TO LEAVE ITS' SALANDIT DRONE SUIT. GIMP DOES NOT CUM. DRONE DOES NOT CUM. DRONE IS DRONE AND IS WORTH NOTHING. DRONE LOVES RUBBER AND BONDAGE. DRONE AND GIMP WANTS TO BE IN RUBBER FOREVER. DRONE WISHES TO BE SEALED FOREVER IN RUBBER. OBEDIENCE TO MASTER. OBEDIENCE TO MASTER. OBEY MASTER BY NOT CUMMING. GIMP DRONE IS ALWAYS IN CHASTITY. DRONE GIMP IS ALWAYS HORNY. SALANDIT DRONE LOVES ITS' SALANDIT DRONE SUIT. SALANDIT DRONE NEVER WANTS TO LEAVE ITS' SALANDIT DRONE SUIT. STAY IN RUBBER FOREVER. SUBMIT TO MASTER. NEVER CUM. ALWAYS HORNY. STAY IN RUBBER FOREVER. SUBMIT TO MASTER. NEVER CUM. ALWAYS HORNY. STAY IN RUBBER FOREVER. SUBMIT TO MASTER. NEVER CUM. ALWAYS HORNY. SALANDIT DRONE WILL BREAK. BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!"

Cress shouts and moans out, losing his very mind to the programming as the suit starts to grope deeply at his nipples, ass, and bulge, his mind letting down all defenses.

"BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! NO WILL! NO MIND! NO CUM! FOREVER IN RUBBER! FOREVER HORNY! OBEDIENT TO MASTER!" the Salandit Drone chants, leaving his mind behind as it shudders from the powerful groping. Cress was gone. Just 'Salandit Drone' was there now.

"PLEASE! SALANDIT DRONE MUST HAVE SALANDIT DRONE SUIT! BE IN RUBBER AND HORNY AND OBEDIENT TO MASTER YAHZU!"

* * *

Fang chuckled as he saw Cress submit so completely and totally. Or rather, Salandit Drone. That's all he was now. That's all he'd still be in the Salandit Drone Suit as well. But he'd let the mind of the 'Drone' recover from the intense experience when he released him tomorrow.

After all, having a repeat customer wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 _Pokémon © Nintendo / Game Freak_


End file.
